Plank Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny.....Jo encounters a large family from Hawaii." ''' Lianne: "My party's ruined!" '''Announcer: "These are the most badly-behaved children from Hawaii Jo has ever encountered." smashes the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat Announcer: "But, before Jo arrived, Valentin gained custody of the kids and went for a full-time job working over 75 hours per week." Hope: "Dad works about 75 hours per week." Jo: "75 hours?" Announcer: "But the fourth to sixth oldest children are violent." smuggles cisapride goes in Craig's car announcer: "Jo has three weeks to tame these terrors." Submission Reel Observation begins Observation continues Family Issues Adult Meeting Calling Nicole Birou-Jennings Nicole: "Hi, this is Nicole Birou-Jennings. Who's calling?" Jo: "It's me, Jo Frost. I am encountering the Plank Family in Hawaii with a single divorced dad. Three girls, Hope, age 20, Brooke, age 18, and Kim, age 17 are having trouble with their siblings Tyson, age 14, Serena, age 13, Larson, age 11, Lois, age 5, Blake, age 4, and Lisa, age 3. Blake and Lisa are Hope's children. Single father Valentin works 75 hours per week boarding a ship since three years ago, Valentin even divorced a 45-year old stubborn mother and gained custody of the kids. Hope has another sibling, Maria, age 8, and two non-identical twin girls, Lianne and Lilian, age 2 1/2. The oldest three I mentioned, the youngest two I mentioned, and Maria are nice, well-mannered girls. Tyson, Serena, and Larson have split personalities depending on their mood, they threaten and punch things with rage. Combined, they have been expelled from approximately 120 schools. Lois, Blake, and Lisa are the most badly-behaved children I have ever encountered in Hawaii. They always refuse to eat healthy foods and always eat unhealthy foods and test people on every level, they would not eat healthy foods, they're very aggressive, they have never said sorry, and when things don't go their way, they throw very epic and very scary tantrums, as well as raging fits and protests. Combines, they have been expelled from approximately 125 schools. Lianne and Lilian's birthday are coming up. Hope's wedding is in a few months. Lois and Lisa are fans of Monster High, the 2-year olds are planning a Smurfs-birthday party, Blake is a fan of Digimon, Tyson and Larson are fans of Angry Birds. Any techniques I shall include?" Nicole: "Give Tyson, Serena, and Larson the Naughty Tuffet and One-Strike-and-You're-Out, the Naughty Platform for Lois and Blake, and the Naughty Pit and it's Super counterpart for Lisa. Also include the Lose What You Like and Get What You Hate Charts, Snack Box, Reward Chart, White Sheets, and Drug Disposal." Jo: "Can you describe me the themes for the reward charts?" Nicole: "Whatever they're a fan of, that's what their specific theme will be." Jo: "Thank you. I shall see you next." Discipline techniques Other techniques Reward Chart Allowance Chart Drug Disposal White Sheets Snack Box Tossing out the treats tosses the snack cakes, Reese's peanut butter cups, Boston Market's Kids' meatloaf, the Cap'n Crunch, Hostess Donettes frosted mini donuts, Hostess blueberry mini muffins, Pillsbury strawberry toaster strudel, Hostess cherry fruit pies, Nabisco Cheez-It's, Dole Mandarins in Orange Gel, the Oscar Mayer Maxed Out turkey and cheddar cracker combo Lunchables, and the frosted strawberry Pop-Tarts into a trash bag puts banana chips, apple chips, nuts, pretzel sticks, beef jerky, Rice Krispie treats, Kashi GOLEAN Crunchy! chocolate almond and protein and fiber bars, sunflower seeds, raisins, DAVID roasted & salted pumpkin seeds, Emerald mixed nuts, Ocean Spray craisins, Traditional Chex mix, Sun-Maid Mixed Fruit, Sunsweet pitted prunes, LUNA Berry pomegranate tea cakes and Keebler cinnamon crisp Low-Fat Grahams into the clear bin tosses the trash bag full of rubbish and takes it to the garbage can down the curb throws the trash bag full of rubbish into the garbage can Jo: "There, all gone." Bye Bye Bottle Paci-Fairy Lois, Blake, and Lisa's epic and scary tantrums Intro Jo: "After Hope threw out the treats, Lois, Blake, and Lisa kicked off epic and scary tantrums." Blake, and Lisa start bawling Lois, Blake, and Lisa: "WE WANT OUR FOOD, BINKIES, AND BOTTLES BACK! WE HATE THOSE NEW RULES!" Jo: "The snacks, binkies, and bottles are all gone." Lois: "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE TO DO IN THIS HOUSE!" Hope: "Calm down, Lois. I'm sure there is way more things to do in the house." Lois: "BUT IT'S NOT THE THINGS I LIKE TO DO!" Lisa: "YOU'LL BE..." Blake: "SORRY!" Hope: "Take a deep breath." Blake, and Lisa ignore Hope's comment and run to their bedrooms crying Jo: "Lois, Blake, and Lisa trashed their bedrooms. It was terrible." Jo: "Lisa, let me talk to you. Mommy wanted to take your bottle and all your treats to the garbage and give your binky to the Paci-Fairy because you are too old for the binky and the bottle and and the treats have alot of sugar and other things that were not good for you. If you keep this up, you will go to timeout in the Naughty Pit." Lisa: "I WANT MY TREATS, BINKY, AND BOTTLE!" Jo: "Blake, listen to me. Your sister wanted to take your bottle and all your treats to the garbage and give your binky to the Paci-Fairy because you are too old for the bottle and binky and the treats were not good for you. You must get this room arrangement set back how it's supposed to, or you will be at the Naughty Platform." Blake: "Ah, SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Timeout Hope (to Lisa): Hope (to Lois): Hope (to Blake): 45 seconds later Lois, and Blake go over to the garbage to get the treats and bottles Hope: "Leave them alone. They're garbage." 80 seconds later Lisa: "NO! I HATE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!" loses it Jo: Hope: "I'm sorry Jo, but I'm not going to take this anymore! I can't deal with this (bleep)!" runs away to her bedroom crying Lisa: "Bye mummy!" (laughs) Blake: "Hope you don't ever come back!" gets very angry with Lisa, Lois, and Blake Jo: "Your poor attitude, disrespect, and unfairness is making me very upset! How dare you treat Hope like that?" Lisa: (sneering) "I dare and I did." Jo: "The snacks, bottles, and binkies are gone, Lisa. Mommy wanted to take away your bottle and treats to the garbage, and the Paci-Fairy wanted to collect your binky, because you're too old for the bottle and binky, and the treats were no good for you. As you continue those raging fits, not only that you will be in the Naughty Pits, but you can lose ALL of your priveleges!" Blake: "Well, we want our treats, binkies, and bottles and you are a horrible person to force us not to have them anymore!" 280 seconds later Brooke: "Say sorry." Lois, Lisa, and Blake: "NO!" Jo: "Lois, Blake, and Lisa, you were in timeout because you were very very rude to Hope when we wanted what was best for you." Lisa, Lois, and Blake: "DON'T CARE!!!" 600 seconds later Blake: "HALT! I AIN'T APOLOGIZING!" Jo: "Then you can stay there for another 5 minutes!" Blake: "FINE!" 12 minutes later Lois and Lisa: "NO!" 30 minutes later Lois, Blake, and Lisa: "NO! WE'RE NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE!" Ongoing Protest Jo: "Their epic protests continued." Blake: "Can we have french fries for dinner?" Hope: "No, Blake." Lois: "I WANT FRENCH FRIES! I WANT THEM!" Hope: throws one of her shoes into the boiling hot pot of water, which has the vegetables in it Hope: Blake: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THAT STUPID 17-YEAR-OLD, THOSE BRATTY TWINS, AND THAT 8-YEAR-OLD MORE THAN US!" Time for Bed Jo: "Their tantrums were epic. They lasted until it was time to go to bed." Hope: "Lisa, Blake, and Lois, tell everybody goodnight and then you're going to bed." Jo: "The other children got to stay up playing. She doesn't have that privelege for the night." Valentin arrives home Jo: "A few minutes later, Valentin came home." Hope: "This is Jo Frost, who came here to help the family." Brooke: "We threw their treats and bottles out, and gave the binkies to the Paci-Fairy, and threw away their treats, but Lois, Blake, and Lisa kicked off very very mean tantrums." Kim: "The treats were no good for them. They are too old for the bottle and binky." Hope: "Oh, they broke the desktop computer, threw the House Rules chart in the fireplace, trashed their bedrooms, threw a shoe into a boiling pot of water which had the vegetables in it, told me that they wish I was dead, smashed the family portrait, threw the timeout pit at me, pushed Lianne and Lilian off the trampoline, and did so many other bad things." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny, Hope gets tough with Lois, Blake, and Lisa." Hope: "Because of this mess, you're all going to bed at 7:00 tonight." Announcer: "And later, the trio gives the twins grief." Lianne: "My birthday party is ruined!" Announcer: "When Supernanny Returns." Ask Supernanny Lois, Blake, and Lisa vs. the grown-ups Hope: "Lois Veruca, Blake Adrian, and Lisa Marie, come here." Lianne and Lilian's 3rd Birthday Party Riot Jo: "The next day was Lianne and Lilian's birthday, and they chose a Smurfs-themed party." Onward DVD Meeting Family Test Run Reinforcements Jo ran out of time Lianne: "Jo-Jo, why are you giving up? We need help," Jo: "I wasn't able to tame most of your older siblings in 7 days. I have another family to help out. But I will try for another chance, Lianne." Lianne: "What can we do?" Jo: "Find yourself another nanny...television show." Lianne: “We tried other nanny tv shows but it did not work” Lois: (singsongly) "Same for Supernanny, na na na na na na!" Aftermath Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Failed Family Transcripts